1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to alkoxylated rosin amides and methods of their preparation.
2. Summary of the Invention
The invention comprises alkoxylated amino - and polyamino - amides of rosin. The compounds of the invention are useful as surface-active agents for the emulsification and demulsification of multi-phase liquid systems and as inhibitors of metal corrosion.
The term "rosin" is employed herein to mean the naturally occurring resinous material, which is a complex mixture of about 90 percent resin acids and about 10 percent or less neutral compounds. The resin acids comprise chiefly abietic acid and its isomers. Representative of rosin are wood rosin, gum rosin and tall oil rosin. Also included within the meaning of "rosin" as used herein are modified rosins such as hydrogenated, dehydrogenated, disproportionated and dimerized rosins.